Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn
by Sery
Summary: Hoeveel Relena ook van Heero houdt, hij zal nooit van haar houden. Of zal hij toch... toch wel...? R&R please
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn

Hoofdstuk 1

Relena:

Voorzichtig stak ze haar hand naar hem uit. Maar voordat haar vingers zijn rug konden aanraken, liet ze haar hand weer zakken. Een diepe zucht. Ze draaide zich om en liep richting de uitgang. Hem achter haar latend. Maar alleen voor deze avond dan. Alleen voor nu. Het was een drukte van jewelste in de zaal. Ze draaide zich nog eens om, maar ze zag Heero niet meer. De wereld danste wazig om haar heen, waarschijnlijk stonden haar ogen vol.

"Heej, waar ga jij heen?"

Ze herkende de stem en draaide zich met een zucht om. Duo stond haar lachend aan te kijken. Toen hij haar tranen opmerkte, verdween de lach van zijn gezicht. Ze zag de bezorgde blik in zijn ogen. Ze wilde niet dat hij bezorgd werd om haar, dat hij zijn avond zou verpesten door haar. Ze probeerde een glimlach te toveren op haar gezicht. Het was een waterige glimlach, maar camoufleerde het verdriet niet.

"Ach nou ja, ik heb hier toch niets te doen. Het is beter als ik weg ga."

" Oo, kom nou, zonder jou zal het feest niet compleet zijn." Hij probeerde haar over te halen om te blijven, maar ze maakte geen aanstalten om weer terug te gaan.

"Je gaat toch niet weg vanwege…Heero?"

Relena durfde hem niet in de ogen te kijken, omdat ze wist dat ze alles zouden verraden. Maar toch zei haar zwijgen genoeg.

"Je weet hoe hij is. Hij bedoelt het niet zo. Je weet toch dat…"

Voordat hij zijn zin kon afmaken, onderbrak ze hem.

"Ik weet Duo, maar toch. Het doet zo'n pijn om hem elke dag te zien. Ik… ik…"

Ze zweeg weer. Ze kon haast niet meer praten, omdat ze een brok in haar keel had gekregen.

"Luister nou, Relena… Ik snap echt wel hoe je je voelt. Maar je moet snappen dat het ook niet makkelijk is voor Hee…"

"Hoezo niet makkelijk voor hem? Het is moeilijk voor MIJ, niet voor hem. Wat moet hij doen? Hij heeft niet zoveel problemen zoals ik, niet zoveel verantwoordelijkheden. Wat…ik …hij."

Ze zocht steun bij Duo. Hij legde een arm om haar schouders en leidde haar naar een donkere hoek in de zaal. Samen gingen ze op de bank zitten. Om haar aandacht een beetje af te leiden, begon hij over een ander onderwerp.

"Trouwens, het is een hartstikke leuk feest. Heb jij het zelf helemaal alleen met Hilde deze feest georganiseerd?"

Ze haalde diep adem. Haar ogen waren gelukkig al droog. De brok in haar keel was ook al weg.

"Ja, samen hebben we alles uitgezocht. Maar natuurlijk hebben we hierbij ook de hulp van Sally, Catherine, Dorothy, mijn broer Zechs en mijn schoonzus Noin gebruikt."

"Heeft Heero jullie ook ge…uh…geholpen?"

Hij begreep dat hij een verkeerde vraag had gesteld. Toch deed ze alsof er niets gebeurd was, alsof het haar niet uitmaakte dat hij over Heero praatte.

"Ja,"zei ze zacht zodat hij niet het verdriet in haar stem kon horen. "Alhoewel ze elkaar niet mogen, hebben Zechs en Heero samen ons flink geholpen."

Waarschijnlijk begreep hij dat ze meer over Heero wilde praten, want hij praatte door over Heero.

Met een grijns vervolgde hij: "Ik zou echt graag wel willen zien hoe ze dat deden. Zechs zei vast: 'Hier.' Heero: 'Mission accepted.' En op het eind, wanneer alles klaar is zeiden ze allebei: 'Mission completed."

Ondanks alles glimlachte ze toch. Zechs had altijd een hekel gehad aan hem. Toch hield ze van hem. Hij was ten slotte haar broer, haar enige broer. Hij was altijd bezorgd om haar; hij hield echt veel van zijn kleine zusje.

Alleen maar aan de gedachte van hun twee samenwerken bracht haar tot lachen. Ze lachte en keek naar Duo. Ze merkte en zag aan hem dat hij heel erg opgelucht was. Hij was echt een goede vriend, een schat.

"Waarom ben ik niet op jou gevallen?"

't Drong laat tot haar door dat ze het hardop had gezegd. De uitdrukking op zijn gezicht veranderde. Het werd zachter, gevoeliger. Treuzelend stond hij op. Maar vastberaden stak hij zijn hand naar haar uit.

"Wil je met me dansen?"

Ze was verbaasd over zijn reactie en knikte maar.

Even later stonden ze op het dansvloer te dansen. Haar lichaam was daar, maar haar gedachten waren ergens anders.

Deze feest had zij eigenlijk georganiseerd voor Heero. Maar ze had gelogen dat het voor haar negentiende verjaardag was. Het was omdat ze Heero eindelijk na twee jaar weer had teruggezien. Na de oorlog was hij plotseling verdwenen. Ze weet zelf nog hoe ze nachtenlang had gehuild, en elke dag tussen de mensenmassa hem had gezocht. Ze kan ze zich nog goed herinneren hoe blij ze wel was toen hij twee maanden geleden plotseling in haar kantoor stond. Het bleek dat hij door Zechs was aangekomen om er te werken. Ze was zo blij geweest, ze had gedacht dat hij voor haar terug was gekomen. Maar nee, dat bleek niet zo te zijn. Omdat hij nergens anders meer terecht had kunnen komen, had hij Duo opgebeld die hem weer naar Zechs had gestuurd. Duo had er alles aan gedaan dat Zechs Heero toch zou aannemen, maar misschien als zij niet aan Zechs had gevraagd of hij hem wilde aannemen, was Heero d'r hier niet. Duo had er ook alles aan gedaan dat Heero toch iets met haar zou willen. Maar tevergeefs. Hij wilde niets met haar. Zelf was Duo haar bodyguard (lijfwacht). Soms als Duo er niet was, viel Heero voor zijn plaats in. Maar toch…

In plaats van dat ik nu met Heero dans, dans ik nu met Duo. Waar is Heero nou gebleven? Dacht Relena en keek naar de plaats waar Heero nog net gestaan had.

* * *

**Author's note: Heej, dit is mijn eerst fic, jaaaaa niet slecht (hoop ik) voor de eerste keer. Ik heb ook een gedicht geschreven over Relena en Heero, hij heet ster, hoop dat jullie die ook willen lezen. En review het ook please...  
Zoooo... Dit was de eerste hoofdstuk van dit verhaal, hoop 'm nog heel lang te maken.Het is mijn eerste verhaal over Relena x Heero. Ik hoop dat genoeg mensen mijn verhaal leuk vinden, ten minste één. Alleen dan schrijf ik dit verhaal verder. Ik heb het nogal druk met school enzo., toch zal ik er wel tijd voor vrij maken.  
Eigenlijk wilde ik 'm in het Engels doen, maar jammer genoeg is mijn Engels niet zo goed. Maar lees mijn verhaal please en laat aub een review achter (1 verdien ik toch ten minste wel). Suggesties, tips en verbeteringen kan ik altijd gebruiken.  
Dus R enR please!**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn

Hoofdstuk 2

Hij zag haar dansen met zijn vriend Duo. 'Vriend? Nou, zo noemde hij hem wel, maar een vriend verraadde je toch niet?' Hij draaide zich om, omdat hij hen uit het oog had verloren Zechs keek woedend zijn richting op. 'Ja, Zechs vindt het me natuurlijk niet waard dat ik hier ben in deze zaal,' dacht Heero. Zechs was koning en ook nog Vice-president en óók nog zijn werkgever, dus moest Heero hem wel gehoorzamen en haast alles aanhoren, alhoewel het niet vaak voorkwam dat Zechs op hem schreeuwde. Alleen Relena en zijn vrouw Noin konden hem handelen. Als het aan Zechs had gelegen was Heero d'r hier nu niet. Dat alles is alleen dankzij Relena… Hulp van Duo mocht hij ook natuurlijk niet vergeten. Hij had Zechs zowat gesmeekt of hij Heero wilde aannemen. 'Maar nadat Relena me had gezien werd ik die avond opgebeld om de volgende dag te komen naar het kantoor van Zechs,' dacht Heero.

Heero stond in een donkere hoek van de zaal en keek naar de mensenmassa. Overal werd gegeten, luid gedronken en natuurlijk ook gelachen. Daar zag hij blond haar tussen de dansende mensenmassa. Maar het was Relena niet. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Hij wilde de rare gedachte wegschudden die hem plotseling overnam.' Wat gebeurt er met me,' vroeg Heero zich verward af.

"Enig probleem of kan ik gerust spreken van jaloezie?"

Heero zuchtte diep. Hij had duidelijk geen zin in om een gesprek met hem te voeren. Niet met Trowa Barton. Heero richtte zich tot hem. Trowa keek hem met een brede grijns aan. Maar Heero zag wel de bezorgde blik in zijn ogen. Bezorgd. Bezorgd om Relena. 'Ook om mij?' Vroeg hij zich af. Heero keek Trowa minachtend aan. Hij wendde zijn gezicht van Trowa af. Hij had net een glimp van Relena opgevangen.

"Hoezo jaloers? Op wie zou ik jaloers moeten zijn?" Heero stak zijn handen in de zakken van zijn pantalon. Hij had een pak aangetrokken vandaag. Iets wat hij normaal nooit aan had. Duo had hem aangeraden om vandaag een pak aan te trekken. Heero schudde nauwelijks merkbaar zijn hoofd. 'Hoe heb ik me over laten halen om een pak aan te trekken? Gelukkig was hij zwart. Dat was dan wel het enige wat hij mooi had gevonden aan deze pak.' Afwachtend keek hij Trowa aan. Trowa grijnsde nog steeds.

"Denk je soms dat ik dat niet zie? Nou, ook al was ik blind dan nog zou ik 't zien."

"Hou op met het praten eromheen en val met de deur in huis,"snauwde Heero.

Trowa's groene ogen werden donkerder. Zijn grijns vertrok, maar toch bleef een spiertje in een hoek van zijn mond lachen.

"Relena ziet er vandaag wel erg mooi uit, hè?"Trowa draaide zich om en keek in de richting van Relena. Ze zag er inderdaad ook erg mooi uit in de lichtblauwe jurk tot over haar knieën. En haar prachtige blonde haar los tot over haar schouders. Heero zag dat Relena rustig aan de bar zat te drinken, maar nu gelukkig blij en kletste ze honderduit met Duo. Hilde was er ook bij komen zitten om hen te vergezellen.

"Ze ziet er vandaag erg blij uit, vind je niet?"

Heero zuchtte om zich in bedwang te houden om Trowa niet een stomp te verkopen. Hij keek een andere kant op.

"Luister Trowa,"zei hij met ingehoude woede. Hij richtte zich weer tot Trowa.

"Ik heb geen behoefte aan praten met iemand en zeker niet met Trowa Barton."

Heero draaide zijn rug naar hem toe en maakte aanstalten om weg te gaan, tot hij een stevige hand op zijn schouder voelde.

"Ook niet met Relena?"

Eerst dacht Heero dat hij het echt meende en bezorgd was, maar merkte op dat Trowa zachtjes achter hem zat te grinniken. 'Ook niet met Relena?' Hoorde hij hem weer in zijn gedachten zeggen en merkte toen pas de onderliggende, plagende toon op.

**Bam!**

Met een luid gerinkel viel het grote dienblad met vele glazen gevuld met wijn, van tafel en viel op de schone vloer, en brak in duizenden (miljoenen?) scherven. Het was opeens muisstil in de zaal en iedereen in de zaal keek in de richting van de troep, naar de geschrokken Trowa en de woedende Heero. Het muziek was ook gestopt. Zechs bood iedereen zijn verontschuldigen aan en gebaarde dat het muziek weer verder kon draaien. Heero zag dat Zechs zijn kant op kwam. Met stevige, grote stappen liep hij zijn richting uit, terwijl hij nogmaals aan iedereen zijn verontschuldigen bood. Heero keek naar de troep. Met een boze blik keek hij naar Trowa. Hij zag dat Trowa weer in zijn normaal doen was; zijn ogen stonden weer ernstig zoals altijd. Heero richtte zijn aandacht weer op het troep. 'Damm, wilde hem slaan, maar miste Trowa en sloeg het dienblad met wijn gevulde glazen van de tafel.' Heero zag dat er al schoonmakers waren gekomen om snel het troep op te ruimen. Opeens viel een schaduw van een lang gestalte over hem. Heero zuchtte en draaide zich om om de confrontatie aan te gaan.

* * *

Eerst drong het tot Relena niet door wat er was gebeurd, pas toen Duo zijn adem inhield om te kijken wat Zechs met Heero zou doen, keek Relena naar de richting waar Duo heen keek. Relena stond op en wankelde even op haar benen, ze voelde zich erg duizelig. Ze hield zich vast aan de bar. Relena hoorde Duo mompelen:

"Dit gaan niet goed eindigen,"toen Zechs Heero meenam het zaal uit.

Duo richtte zich weer tot haar. Er was echt iets gebeurd, zag Relena, want normaal stonden Duo's ogen nooit zo ernstig. 'Wat heeft Heero nou weer in hemelsnaam uitgespookt?'

Wankelend en met onzekere stappen liep Relena. Door de menigte heen zocht ze een weg nar haar schoonzus Noin. Relena zag dat ze met andere mensen zat te praten. Relena zocht haar weg verder naar Noin. Eerst merkte ze haar niet op, maar toen ze Relena opmerkte liep ze snel op haar af.

"Wat…"Begon Relena, maar Noin liet haar haar zin niet afmaken.

"Geen vragen nu, Relena. Je bent toeterzat. Kom, we gaan ergens zitten."

Noin keek bezorgd naar Relena, dus vroegRelena niet verder. Noin legde een arm om haar middel en samen liepen ze naar een rustig hoek in de grote zaal. Toen ze allebei zaten, keek Relena afwachtend naar Noin. Ze zag dat haar schoonzus zuchtte. Ze ontweek Relena's blik en keek in de mensenmassa en glimlachte naar de mensen als ze haar kant opkeken. Relena hield 't niet meer uit.

"Wat is er nou gebeurd? Waar zijn broer en Heero nou?"vroeg ze in één adem. Noin zuchtte en keek Relena aan.

"Als ik het wist zou ik het jou vertellen Relena… Wel weet ik dat Zechs heel kwaad op hem was."

"Maar het is toch niet logisch dat broer kwaad op Heero wordt alleen vanwege dat hij het dienblad van tafel sloeg?"

Noin staarde peinzend langs Relena heen.

"Volgens mij is het iets anders."Zei ze zacht meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Relena.

* * *

Na een uur kwam Zechs weer het zaal binnen waar iedereen nog druk aan het feesten was.

'Waar is Heero nou?'Dacht Relena. 'Wacht even, wie is er daar met broer Zechs?'

Relena zag dat er een man uit de deuropening kwam en naast haar broer ging staan.

'Onmogelijk, dat kan nooit Heero zijn. Deze man is daar veel te lang en te breed voor. Wie is hij dan wel?'

* * *

**Nou, dit is mijn tweede hoofdstuk van dit verhaal. Ook al heeft niemand een review achter gelaten, toch heb ik de tweeede hoofdstuk van dit verhaal geschreven. Ik hoop dat ik ten minste 1 review krijg, ik heb namelijk heel veel in gedachten voor dit verhaal, en wil 'm nog heel lang maken.  
Maar als jullie geen review achter laten kan ik moeilijkdit verhaal verder schrijven,want danschrijf ik voor niemand.  
En dit verhaal gaat niet alleen over het feest hoor! Er komt nog veel meer  
En niet tevergeten: REVIEW het! (please) ;) **


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Hey, hier is dan het derde hoofdstuk, heb veel plezier met het lezen en laat a.u.b. een review achter!(lees ook mijn ander werk) ;)

* * *

Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn 

**Rate:** PG-13

Hoofdstuk 3

By Sehri

"Verdomme, waar blijft Heero in godsnaam?"

Relena vloekte. Iets wat ze normaal niet deed. 'Wacht, wat gebeurt er met me?'Ze zag dat haar broer met de onbekende man op haar afkwam. Met haar vingers deed ze een paar lokken van haar pony opzij die haar zicht belemmerden. Relena moest toegeven dat hij een knappe man was. Nee, geen man, nog niet. Hij was een jongen zag Relena toen hij samen met Milliardo voor haar stond. Haar schoonzus en zij stonden op om de jongeman te gaan groeten. Zechs sprak tot de jongeman.

"Dit is mijn vrouw Noin Peacecraft en dit mijn zusje Relena Peacecraft."

Tegen zijn zusje en vrouw zei hij: "Noin, Relena, dit is de prins uit Frankrijk, Trunks Baudry."

Relena keek hoe Trunks de hand van haar schoonzus kuste. Toen draaide hij zich naar haar toe. Ze zag een mooie glimlach en mooie, lichtblauwe ogen. Toch voelde ze haar hand trillen toen hij licht haar hand kuste. Waarom hij trilde wist ze niet.

Toch merkte ze op dat ze zijn gezelschap wel prettig vond. Dat hij mooi gespierd was kon ze zonder enig twijfel zeggen. Ook al zag ze niets onder zijn grijsblauwe pak. Zijn haar was netjes geknipt en had een lila kleur. Wel een rare kleur, maar het stond hem prachtig. Ze merkte op dat hij veel contacten had in deze zaal.

Ondanks dat Relena zo onder de ondruk was van hem, zat nog steeds Heero in haar hoofd. 't Liefst was ze gelijk weggegaan om hem te zoeken, maar ze kon moeilijk zo snel weggaan. Dat was onbeschaafd. Gelukkig kwam Hilde haar tot hulp. Ze groette eerst de Fransman, toen knipoogde ze naar Relena.

"Relena en ik hebben nog wat te bespreken. Zou ik even met haar…"

Voordat Hilde haar zin kon afmaken, sprak Zechs al.

"Ja, is goed, Relena ga maar. Maar blijf niet te lang weg, we hebben hier iemand nog te gast. Kom binnen… een uur terug. Noin en ik zullen wel hier de zaak afsluiten. Breng jij prins Baudry even naar ons huis. Hij zal wel een paar dagen bij ons te gast blijven."

Zechs glimlachte naar Trunks. Voordat Trunks iets kon zeggen, was Relena al weg. Hilde trok haar mee naar de bar waar Duo zat. Ze zag dat hij druk bezig was met zijn mobiel. Allebei hoorden ze hem vloeken.

"Verdomme, Heero, pak op. DAMM!"

Duo smeet zijn mobiel op de bar. De man achter de bar keek boos naar hem op. Duo negeerde hem en draaide zich om naar de twee meisjes. Zijn altijd zo'n vrolijk gezicht was opgetrokken in een grimas.

"Ik kan Heero niet bereiken. Hij pakt zijn mobiel niet op. Ook is hij niet in mijn huis."

Woedend sloeg hij met zijn vuist op de bar.

"Waar is hij?"

De barkeeper keek hen dit keer dreigend aan.

"Sorry," zei Duo lachend en knipoogde naar de meisjes. "Ik zit nogal diep in de nesten, zie je."

Duo fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Trouwens, wie is die jongen met wie je broer zo lachend zit te praten."

Relena zuchtte.

"Hij is een prins uit Frankrijk. Hij heet Trunks. Trunks Baudry."

Relena zuchtte. 'Heero,' fluisterde ze. 'Waar blijf je?'

"Kom we gaan Heero zoeken." Opgeschrikt uit haar gedachten keek Relena Hilde verbaasd aan.

"Waar wil je hem gaan zoeken, Hilde? Waar wil je beginnen? Denk eens logisch na. Hij kan hier in Londen overal zijn."

Relena keek op haar horloge.'Half twaalf. Over een half uur moet ik samen met Baudry naar huis. En Heero...'

Duo en Hilde zaten druk te praten. Trowa schonk haar een moedige glimlach toe. Noin keek bezorgd haar kant op. Broer zat alleen maar over haar te praten, maar Heero? Vastberaden stond Relena op.

"Hier wachten heeft geen zin."

Duo en Hilde keken haar verbaasd aan. Ze keek naar hen, en vervolgde.

"Kom, we gaan Heero zoeken."

Heel even twijfelden Hilde en Duo. Ze keken elkaar heel even aan. Toen knikten ze met hun hoofd en stonden allebei tegelijkertijd op.

"Oké, is goed Relena," zei Duo. "Maar iemand van ons moet hier blijven."  
Duo keek naar zijn vriendin.

"Blijf jij, Hilde?"

Hilde knikte met haar hoofd.

"Ik bel je wel als hij hier komt. Zorgen jullie twee er maar voor dat jullie hem snel terugvinden. Relena, je hebt nog maar twintig minuten… Weet je zeker dat je hier niet wilt blijven? Anders ga ik wel."

Vragend keek Hilde naar Relena. Relena ontweek de blik van het donkerharige meisje. Dat was waar ook. Daar had ze even niet aan gedacht.

'Zie je nou wel, Duo. Niet Heero, maar ik heb problemen. Natuurlijk heeft hij ook problemen, maar de mijne zijn groter. Veel groter.'

Ze zuchtte.

"Ik ga,"zei ze vastberaden. "We zullen moeten opschieten, Duo, maar anders splitsen we wel op."

Duo en Hilde stemden na enig overleg in. Dus liepen Relena en Duo richting de uitgang van de zaal. De zware deur werd voor hen geopend. Ze knipperde met haar ogen tegen het felle licht dat van de tl-lampen uit de grote hal kwam. In de zaal was het redelijk donker. Alleen de discolampen gaven wat licht. Relena liep voorop uit de zaal om de hal in te gaan, toen ze opeens oog in oog stond met Heero.

Haar hart begon razendsnel te bonken. Zijn ogen bleven haar ogen vasthouden. Ze kon nergens anders heen kijken. Ze zag alleen zijn donkerblauwe ogen. Ze voelde alleen zijn aanwezigheid en de warmte die van zijn lichaam naar haar lichaam stroomde. Ze wist dat ze kon proberen wat ze wilde, ze zou hem nooit kunnen vergeten. Nooit. Nooit zou ze meer van iemand anders kunnen houden dan van hem. Hij betekende alles voor haar. Alles. Maar wat zij betekende voor hem?

Deze gedachte bracht haar weer op de plek waar ze stond: in de feestzaal in Londen, in de deuropening tegenover de harteloze Heero. Duo was de eerste die de spanning tussen hen brak.

"Heey, buddy, waar was je al die tijd? We zochten je rot. We…"

Duo bleef opgelucht doorkletsen, maar Heero noch Relena luisterden naar hem. Relena deed een stap opzij, zodat Heero naar binnen kon komen. Nog steeds bleven haar ogen op zijn koude, donkere ogen gericht. Zoals haast altijd kon ze niet op zijn gezicht aflezen wat hij dacht, wat hij voelde. Ze merkte op dat Heero naar iemand achter haar keek. Relena bleef even naar hem kijken, maar toen zijn ogen onbewogen naar iets of iemand in de zaal bleef kijken, draaide ze zich om. Haar ogen werden groot toen ze degene zag naar wie hij de hele tijd zat te kijken. Trunks Baudry. Verschrikt draaide ze zich om naar Heero. Hij keek heel even naar haar. Toen, zonder maar iets te zeggen, liep hij de zaal in. Relena sloot haar ogen toen hij haar voorbij liep.

"Eey, Heero, waar ga je heen?"

Duo volgde hem, zodat Relena alleen was. Een traan gleed langs haar wang naar beneden. Ze opende haar ogen en draaide zich om. Ze liep naar het tafeltje waar haar broer Zechs, haar schoonzus Noin en de Franse gast zaten. Relena probeerde te glimlachen. Alleen voor haar broer. Alleen voor hem. Ze zag dat Duo druk tegen Heero zat te praten. En dat Heero de ene na het andere glas wijn naar binnen werkte. Relena keek op haar horloge. Vijf voor twaalf. Mooi op tijd. Dat Heero haar pijn deed, betekende niet dat zij haar broer pijn mocht doen. Haar broer kreeg haar in het oog.

"Je had een leuk feest georganiseerd, miss Relena. Ik…"

Trunks bleef doorpraten terwijl Relena zo aandachtig mogelijk probeerde te luisteren. Maar ze kon het niet helpen dat haar gedachten soms afdwaalden.

"Weet je waarom ik hier ben in Londen?"Trunks keek uit het raam van de limousine naar de donkere, wolkloze lucht. De sterren twinkelden aan de hemel.

"Nee, mijn broer heeft niets gezegd. Mij was niet eens verteld dat U zult komen."

Trunks fronste zijn wenkbrauwen, maar gaf geen antwoord op de vragen die nu in Relena's hoofd waren.

"Eigenlijk ben ik hier voor U."

Relena's wenkbrauwen gingen omhoog, maar ze zei niets. Ze wachtte af naar wat hij haar te vertellen had. 't Was best benauwd in de auto. Haar chauffeur bracht haar naar haar villa.

"Er wordt over ons huwelijk nagedacht,"zei hij ten slotte zacht.

Hij keek naar haar op. Relena verstijfde. Waarom wist zij van niets?

Trunks kwam dichterbij. Heel voorzichtig stak hij zijn hand naar haar uit, wat haar aan Heero deed denken. Deze avond had ze ook haar hand naar HEM uitgestoken. Hij streelde eerst haar haar heel zacht.

"Eigenlijk vind ik je best wel leuk… nee, heel leuk, miss Relena. U bent heel mooi."

Hij schoof nog dichterbij en boog zich voorover om haar te kussen...

* * *

Ha, dit was dan de derde hoofdstuk, vergeet aub geen review achter te laten, 't Betekent heel veel voor me.  
En misschien komt sommigen de naam TRUNKS wel bekend voor, hij is een personage van de anime: Dragonball GT. Misschien ken je 'm wel, daarom staat de disclaimer helemaal onderaan, omdat ik julllie even in de spannig wilde laten zitten.  
Weet dat haast niemand dit verhaal zal lezen, toch schrijf ik 'm.  
Hoop _toch_ dat mijn verhaal wel gelezen zal worden, en ook _leuk_ zal worden gevonden. 

Sehri

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Dragonball GT**


End file.
